The invention relates to a signaling apparatus for use in connection with disposable animal traps, and more particularly, to a signaling apparatus for use with disposable mouse or rat traps.
It is long been realized that a signaling device is a beneficial addition to an animal trap. For example, Dye, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,746, issued Sep. 20, 1977, teaches an electronic rodent exterminator having means for notifying the operator when a rodent has demised itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,617, issued Jul. 19, 1993 to Charnoske and U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,756, issued Sep. 28, 1915 to Georgeson, show various signaling devices for use in connection with traps. Barber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,728, issued May 29, 1951, and Wehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,287, issued Jul. 27, 1926, each teach electrical switches combined with animal traps for signaling when an animal has been caught.
More recently, Brewer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,416, issued Feb. 9, 1993, teaches a signaling mouse trap apparatus in which two contacts are provided so that when the bail of the mousetrap is engaged with the mouse, an electrical connection is made between the contacts, thus setting off an alarm. The contents of the above-identified patents are herein incorporated by reference.
The problem with known signaling traps is that the traps are intended for multiple trappings. Thus, the user of the trap must clean the trap between uses. This is both inconvenient and unsanitary. Moreover, certain animal scents left on a trap can warn subsequent animals of danger, making the trap less effective.
Disposable rodent traps are well known and sold in most hardware stores. These disposable traps are typically sold in three-packs for mouse traps and individually for rat traps. These traps typically utilize a spring loaded bail which is activated when the animal takes the bait. The bail moves from a set position to an engaging position to kill the animal.
The subject signaling device attaches to a commercially available trap and is activated when the bail moves from the set position to the engaging position. Thus, the invention provides all the advantages of a disposable trap coupled with the advantages of a signaling apparatus formerly reserved for multiple-use devices. Advantages of a subject signaling apparatus include more effective trap use (unbaited traps are detected and spent traps can be removed), elimination of unsanitary conditions, (dead animals can be removed before they deteriorate to a malodorous, parasite ridden condition), low cost and ease in manufacture.